


That Damn Gay Apparel

by calliopes_muse



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-18 13:33:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13101225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calliopes_muse/pseuds/calliopes_muse
Summary: Pre-Christmas Party Incident, or Yes, Virginia, they are lesbians!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mainly a fuck you to those who say Lena and Kara can't be lesbians and have been (or be) with men. It can and does happen. Plus, it's a fix-it fic. This may feed into something bigger I'm planning for what 3B could be and really how Sam could have been written and not be a fucking heteronormative-enabling mess. 
> 
> P.S. All the ladies are lesbians. Always!  
> P.S.S. You'll never have to worry about heterosexual sex in my fics. Read, worry free.

She busied herself in the kitchen arranging slices of different cheeses, meats, and all kinds of accompanying condiments on a tray. In the bedroom, she could hear Kara’s melodic singing to yet another Christmas tune on her phone. It has been constant since Lena had arrived to help her friend get ready for the Christmas party, but she wasn’t about to complain. 

Truth be told, Lena loved to listen to Kara sing. She loved everything about her, but she’d never dare tell anyone. With a deep sigh, she picked up the tray and carried it to a side table, sliding it into an open space. 

Lena went to the bar and picked up her drink – Scotch neat – her second so far. With a slow sip, she surveyed the set-up of drinks, food, and other snacks with a tilt of her head before moving forward to gently re-adjust a couple of candles to the right.

Perfect! She smiled inwardly. 

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn’t realized that Kara’s singing had stopped, and that the blonde was standing in the doorway of her bedroom watching her gently sway on her feet, one hand propped up with a drink in it and the candlelight haloing her hair. 

Kara swallowed and shook her head, willing her racing heart to slow down, as she stepped toward Lena. She willed herself not to look down at the sway of Lena’s hips, biting her lip with determination. 

“Hey,” she tried to say softly, but she still startled Lena, causing some of the amber liquid to slosh out of her glass. “Sorry.”

Lena laughed good-naturedly. “It’s okay, but you will have to make it up to me.” Kara had to look away from the sly look Lena gave her from under her lashes.

“Well, it looks like I’ll owe you twice then because I have a wardrobe malfunction,” Kara said with a cringe, causing one of Lena’s dark eyebrows to rise. Kara shivered as she realized she now had a second wardrobe malfunction – the need to change her panties. “Um,…” she pointed a finger behind her back and babbled uselessly, “…zipper…stuck.”

Both of Lena’s eyebrows went up then and her mouth quirked up into a half-smile. She set her drink down and motioned her finger in a circle, “Turn around then. I’ve been known to have some magical fingers in these instances.”

Kara turned and rolled her eyes, thankful she was the only one in the room with super-hearing because her heart was beating out of her chest.

Lena bent behind her, and she could feel the tug and pull of Lena's hands on her dress. Her sensitive alien skin picked up the warmth of her friend’s breath ghosting against her skin. When Lena’s hand slipped though and her fingers slid along the base of her spine, she sucked in a sharp breath. 

“Sorry, did I scratch you?” Lena rubbed her fingers along the spot of flesh she thought she had hurt, and Kara literally felt sparks shoot through her body.

“N-no, I’m fine,” she tried to smile back over her shoulder at her friend, who slowly stood up and offered her hand innocently.

“Come over here where the light’s better. I can’t see a thing.” Lena guided her to a brighter spot and turned her so she was once again facing away. Kneeling once more, Lena set back to work.

For her part, Lena’s hands were shaking as she jiggled and worked at the zipper. Kara’s soft warm skin was so close, and she smelled amazing. Underneath the hints of vanilla and lavender, she was picking up something spicier and more erotic, or perhaps it was her wishful thinking. That was until she let her hand supposedly slip, and she caught Kara’s reaction.

She knew she was taking a risk. This was her friend…her best friend, and she could lose everything doing this. What if she was right though? She could gain so much more.

Sadly, it didn’t take long to get the zipper loosened at the second go, but Lena didn’t want to move. She stayed there for a moment pretending to struggle with it and consider her options. Finally, she softly caressed her fingers over the spot she had touched before, “You know, I think I may have left a scratch on you after all.”

Kara dropped her head, sighing, knowing it was impossible for Lena to mark her, “Really? Is it bad?”

“I think you’ll live to see another day.” Lena pressed a thumb into the space giving the slightest of pressure and Kara raised her head, her desperate eyes cast to the ceiling, wondering if now would be a good time to out herself as Supergirl and bolt through the roof. That’s when she saw the mistletoe above them and chuckled to herself.

“We seem to be under the mistletoe,” Kara said matter-of-factly, wondering what kind of response she’d get from her friend. A warm hand splayed out over her lower back and then up her spine. With no bra in the way, it was easy for Lena’s blunt nails to rake first up and then down her back. “Lena,” Kara groaned and threw her head back.

“God, Kara.” Before she knew it, Lena’s warm lips were pressed into her bare spine and a hand had slipped around to cup her breast.

“Fuck!” Kara exclaimed. She could feel Lena’s ample breasts pushing into the back of her thighs, and she felt suddenly untethered. Scrambling to feel grounded, she gripped at the hand moving under her dress and reached behind her to hold on to Lena’s shoulder. 

Lena sucked at the dimples at the base of her spine, tongued up each vertebra, reveling in the sweat and spice of the gorgeous blonde she had desired for so long. She scraped her teeth along the top of Kara’s ass cheek and leaned back slightly, “Kara, I want to…”

“Come here,” Kara stepped away and turned, before coming back and pulling Lena up and into a kiss that made Lena’s knees weak. Shrugging the dress off her shoulders until it was resting at her hips, Kara took Lena’s hand and guided it between her legs. 

Lena rested her forehead against Kara’s, catching her eyes, “Are you sure?”

Kara’s blue eyes, darkened with arousal and something else Lena couldn’t understand but would have to ask about, called to her, “I need you.”

Slowly, Lena drifted closer, her lips barely touching Kara’s and her hand playing with the inside of her thigh, inching closer still. Lena’s fingers mimicked the deepening of the kiss, a little closer with each teasing nip.

A sudden knock at the door made Kara push her away hard enough that Lena stumbled in shock. Without a look back, Kara ran to the bathroom, leaving an aroused, but highly confused, Lena to answer the door for the arriving guests.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More or less follows the 3x09 episode "Reign" but with a lesbian twist. 
> 
> Forewarning: there is quite a bit of James in this and there is the "kiss," but let me emphasize the lesbian twist.
> 
> FYI, I do plan on more chapters coming that will split from canon after this. I'm just not a fast writer so don't shoot me. ;)

“To health,” she said, lifting her glass in a toast, playing it safe.

“To happiness,” James clinked his glass against hers with a suggestive twinkle in his dark eyes. She smiled back at him, and to any outside observer, it appeared to be genuine. Inside though, Lena felt her stomach churn. She shouldn’t be doing this, but the scotch burned and Kara wouldn’t look at her.

Kara hadn’t looked at her since the guest had started to arrive. Lena had try to approach her more than once to talk about what had happened before, but she would find one reason or another to excuse herself. Finally, she stopped trying, and Lena could only assume that Kara wanted to pretend nothing had happened. James was the one person that even spoke to her, so she poured another finger of scotch and decided that, once again, she would be thwarted when it came to love.

As the night wore on, Lena did her best to stay out of Kara’s way. Fortunately, Sam arrived and that gave her someone else to talk to. “Hey, how are you doing? You look a little pale.” 

Sam huffed out a breath as she poured a drink, “Just really tired!” 

Lena took a moment to look around the room and happened to notice James watching her. She shifted on her stool at supposedly being caught and looked away quickly. “You know, you could just pull James Olsen right under that mistletoe…,” Sam insinuated next to her.

That was not what she needed to hear, especially from Sam, “I’m his boss.”

“Like that hasn’t happened before,” Sam suggested and almost immediately Kara popped up from behind Sam’s back, startling both of them. Lena hadn’t even seen the blonde for a few minutes and she appeared practically out of nowhere. 

“Hi!” Kara pretended to play with the bottles around them and added, “And not to eavesdrop but I’ve been noticing the chemistry between the two of you for weeks.”

Lena looked at both of them aghast. She honestly couldn’t believe this was happening. The two people she thought she could depend on to know her the best, truly knew nothing about her, and had completely been ignoring so much about her for months, in Kara’s case, and years as far as Sam was concerned. After what had happened between her and Kara, she was feeling particularly irritated at the blonde. However, her Luthor ability to build a façade and power yourself through any terrible situation though would get her through this.

“Okay, I’m going to have to kill you both, but then I wouldn’t have either of my best friends, so I’m just going to keep drinking my scotch.” She made sure to look at Kara when she she spoke of them as friends.

Then Kara looked at her, finally…really looked at her, and Lena thought she was going to somehow say something different than what she did.

“This has been a really tough year for me,” Kara started, and though she was talking to both Sam and Lena, her eyes never left Lena’s, “but I’m thankful to have you two. I mean, I’ve always had Alex and that’s great, but I’ve never had best friends. I don’t know what I would have done without you two as my friends.”

They joked about their mascara running, and Sam gave Kara a friendly hug. In Lena’s head though, all she kept seeing and hearing was Kara saying the words “best friend” over and over again. 

Whatever had happened before the party between them, Kara was now clearly telling Lena that nothing was going to come of it. She had chances to say otherwise, but here she was making direct eye contact with Lena and calling her a “friend.” The two women had apparently come to an unspoken agreement. 

The remainder of the party was a blur. It could have been the additional glasses of scotch she drank that were beyond her normal limit or that she refused to focus on what was happening. Truth be told, Lena didn’t want to think about anything more that night. She was done trying to figure it out. She had to make her peace with her place in Kara’s life, and friend was her designated spot. So, even once Kara had disappeared from the apartment, she cheered to all the toasts and continued to sing all the songs. She refused to let the tears come for a love she never had the chance of having in the first place.

********************  
The next twenty-four hours were a contest between what could cause her the most headache – her hangover, Morgan Edge, or the mystery person, apparently not Morgan, who tried to kill her.

Thankfully, James had been there in two of those three instances and was assuredly a constant presence as of late. Lena scrolled through her phone for the twentieth time that afternoon musing to herself that it was probably a good thing that James Olsen was her current guardian angel. It wasn’t like Lena was getting any “friendly” texts or calls from her “friend” Kara Danvers or anything. At least someone cared, even if it was James Olsen.

She pushed the tears back that wanted to fall. The self-incriminating words in the back of her mind coming forth easily about how she had screwed everything up in their friendship, about how she had been selfish and wanted too much, about how she had pushed Kara away with her unnatural desires. Gritting her teeth together, she forced the thoughts away because they weren’t hers at all, but Lillian’s. 

“You’ll end it with that…girl, immediately, Lena,” Lillian insisted as she stretched to her full height in front of a much younger but still defiant Lena Luthor.

“Her name is Samantha, and she’s brilliant and beautiful, and if you would just meet her and give her a chance, you might realize that,” Lena implored, her voice catching at the end with emotion, something she hated to show to her mother.

Lillian scoffed, “She’s beneath the Luthor brand, even if she can far exceed you, my dear. I can’t have the Luthor name connected with a nobody, and I won’t. You’ll end it, and that is all there is to it.” Lillian took an intimidating half step closer, her voice dropping, “And if you don’t do it yourself, I’ll find a way to do it for you.”

Tearfully, Lena had let Sam go, for her own safety, but the two had remained friends anyway as an act of mutual defiance to Lillian. When Sam had needed help settling her sister’s estate after her sister’s sudden death and adopting her sister’s orphaned baby, Ruby, Lena had sent her money to help. Sam had promised Lena that she would return the favor one day and help Lena when the time came. Lena smiled remembering the shriek of happiness Sam let out at the job offer she gave her. 

Somehow, she had managed to turn an affair with Sam into a long-term friendship. She panicked at the thought that the same wouldn’t be true for her and Kara. She trusted Kara and believed in her, just like she did Sam all those years ago. Both women were strong and brilliant, clever and daring. Neither were heroes though. Kara wasn’t Supergirl, and she couldn’t ask her friend to withstand the slings and arrows of a harsh and unforgiving world for her, or worse…take on the unforgiving malice of her mother, which could return at any time, or the likes of Morgan Edge. It’s not like there weren’t attempts on her life on a nearly regular basis. She wasn’t joking when she told James it was her quarterly assassination attempt. Was it really fair to ask someone like Kara to step into a life like that?

Her thoughts were interrupted by none other than James as he cleared his throat behind her.

“Hey!” She made her way over to the bar. Her hangover headache finally dissipating, she was ready for round two. “I think I owe you a drink.”

James came around and stood in front of her. “For?”

She poured them both a couple of scotches and held one out to him. “For helping with Edge.”

They clinked their glasses together in a silent toast, and for a brief minute, Lena thought he was good enough. Not great but good enough, and she could settle for this feeling and the way he was looking at her right then. Without thinking, she grabbed his tie and pulled him in, kissing him rough and fast. His stubble hurt but he was the right height if she just closed her eyes and tried to ignore it.

When the kiss broke, he looked at her with something she hadn’t dealt with in a long time from a man. Desire. He grabbed their glasses and with a clatter set them down before pulling her back in for a deeper, rougher kiss. Lena was caught a little off guard and leaned back as James strained to deepen the kiss.

The stubble, the muscular chest, the lack of hair, the cologne…she tried to ignore it, tried to just close her eyes and imagine long, flowing blonde hair and blue eyes instead. Maybe there was a way around and out of the heartache she found herself in, but then he pulled her in closer with hands too large and said her name in a voice too deep.

Lena pushed away. “Wait, please. Wait.”

James looked at her, his mouth open, looking lost but curious. “What’s wrong?”

She stepped out of his arms to get some distance. It made it easier to think. She paced away from him toward the windows on the other side of the office before turning around. “I really shouldn’t have done that. I shouldn’t have kissed you. Not only was it unprofessional, but I also consider you a friend. I shouldn’t have overstepped those bounds.”

With a little bit of typical James Olsen sly swagger, he motioned between them. “But if it’s mutual…no harm, no foul.”

Lena grimaced, “That’s just it, James. It’s not mutual. I’m sorry. That’s why I shouldn’t have kissed you. It was misleading, and I…”

“You wanted it to be someone else,” he finished for her.

In admittance, Lena looked down, chuckling derisively at her own pitiful situation. James, on the other hand, picked up the two glasses of scotch and brought them over. “I think we’ve earned these.”

*****************  
Later that evening, after a bit of verbal sparring, Lena acquiesced and allowed James to walk her back to her penthouse. That was when they noticed the abundance of helicopters and police officers, not to mention the growing crowd of onlookers, gathering only a few blocks from CatCo. 

High above them, a loud whoosh of blue and red screamed by colliding violently with a similarly flying individual. The meeting of the two forces caused the ground to shake.

Lena reached out and grabbed James’ jacket. “Supergirl,” she practically whispered in awe at her hero-slash-friend, “but who is that other one?”

“Bet you anything it’s that mystery person leaving those symbols all over town,” James said as he cleared a path through the crowd to the front where Supergirl and the dark figure were fighting in the street. Taking in the decidedly feminine shape in the black outfit, he surmised, “I’m pretty sure that’s not Morgan Edge either.”

Lena briefly rolled her eyes at his lame attempt at humor before taking in her friend’s appearance. She stood, but barely, beaten and bloody at the top of a pile of concrete. Her nearly indestructible cape dirty and tattered, just like the woman that wore it. Lena’s heart raced with an unknown fear, one she’d never considered before. The possibility that Supergirl could be hurt, or worse, killed.

She sucked in a renewed breath of hope as Supergirl began fighting back. The two raced through the air; their punches like cannons going off in midair. At the top of a tall building above them, their fighting reached a fevered pitch and with a scream of fear from the crowd, Supergirl was dangled helplessly over the edge of the building like a ragdoll. 

Time seemed to slow to a crawl for Lena as Supergirl’s body seemed to drift to the ground. She mused to herself that there was no way she could get hurt going so slow. But she knew that wasn’t the case when she felt her feet leave the ground with the force of Supergirl hitting the concrete, a force so strong that James had to hold her up with both arms to keep her from falling.

Time, sound, smells…everything rushed in on Lena. The screams of the crowd around her. The wailing of police sirens and the acrid undercurrent of blood, sweat, fear, and gasoline filled the air. Her stomach lurched and she grabbed at the arm holding around her waist, vaguely realizing it was James. Her eyes searched through the crowd and the cloud of dust and debris for a figure in red and blue to stand up before them. The closer she got though all she saw was one of Supergirl’s red boots bent out over a piece of concrete on one end and her blonde hair on the other. Lena couldn’t see her face. She needed to see her face.

Pushing at James’ arm, she tried to wrestle her way free, but he held tight. He was saying something but what she wasn’t really sure. She wasn’t even sure she cared. All she knew was she needed to get to her friend.

James only let her go when a team of police officers came through to clear a path. A large, unmarked black truck backed in and out poured a large crew of military style officers. Lena immediately recognized one of them as Alex, Kara’s sister. She was yelling orders to the others as she climbed the pile of concrete to Supergirl’s side. After checking her over, Alex called over some of the soldiers. It took nearly six of them to carry Supergirl’s body down the debris to the waiting gurney.

Alex barked some orders into her comms unit and then to the officers around her. Her face was panicked and from Lena’s vantage point, decidedly terrified. Lena was so intent on watching the moment play out, caught up in the emotions with Alex too, that she caught the words coming perfectly from her, “Hang in there, Kara. I’ve got you.”

Lena’s entire world stopped for the briefest of moments. Alex looked up, and the two women made eye contact. A momentary look of shock and self-reproach crossed Alex's face before she gave a slight nod in Lena's direction, a flicker of understanding passing between them, before Alex disappeared into the black truck with…, “Kara,” Lena whispered.

As the truck sped away with the superhero in it, Lena turned to James, a sudden and new realization coming to her as she looked at him. He opened his mouth as if he was going to try to explain but then thought better of it.

“You knew. You knew, all this time.” She couldn’t help but feel angry at the moment. Eventually, a cooler head would prevail, but now was not that time.

“Hey, she didn’t tell you either,” James offered up.

Lena raised a finger in warning at him and then pointed in the direction of the now absent vehicle. “Don’t. She’s in the back of that truck, half dead. Don’t throw her under the bus too.” He nodded, aware he wasn’t going to get anywhere at the moment. “The best thing you can do is take me where they're taking her.”

“I…I don’t think they’ll let you in,” James grimaced, knowing the DEO protocols.

Lena crossed her arms defiantly. “Unless they want a pissed off Luthor on their hands, I think they will.”


End file.
